


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice (the Steve/Bucky Coda)

by Not_You



Series: Dreamhouse [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Drag Queens, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, and Miss Angelique share a pleasant moment after the drag show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice (the Steve/Bucky Coda)

Steve smiles, curled up small in the passenger seat. His face is cool and soft with cold cream, and his blood is warm with his customary two drinks. He feels giggly, but keeps his silence and watches Bucky drive. Steve has drawn what must be hundreds of portraits of Bucky, but they’re never enough. Nothing can capture the perfection of his hands on the wheel, or the sweetness of his smile as he glances over at Steve.

“Feelin’ all right?”

“Just aces, baby.” It comes out in Angelique’s voice, and Bucky shivers.

“So, uh… you tired?”

Steve does giggle then, light and girlish. “Not too tired.” And he isn’t. Bucky speeds up a bit and gets them home quickly, so concentrated that it’s equal parts funny and hot. Steve tells him so when they pull up, and Bucky chuckles.

“I’ll take fifty percent hot, anyway.” He gets out and opens Steve’s door for him before reaching into the backseat to haul out Steve’s drag bag. Steve travels pretty light, all things considered. Just the dress, his foundation garments (as he insists on referring to them, both because it’s technically correct and because it makes Bucky laugh), his positively minimalist makeup (by drag standards) and the wig. Steve just does his own short nails, and they’re still painted pearly pink. He leads the way to the door of the building, and lets Bucky open that one for him too, because Bucky loves playing the gentleman to Steve’s lady. Sometimes Steve worries that Bucky actually likes Angelique better, but now and most other times he knows Bucky’s fascination for what it is: a whole other way to unwrap the same old cherished present of Steve. He shivers, and leads the way inside and to the elevators. 

Silvery doors safely closed behind them, Bucky cups Steve’s face in one hand and kisses him deep and slow, hitting their floor button with the other. Steve sighs and leans into the touch, lingering until they reach their floor. Pulling away is an effort, but soon they’ll be safely inside the apartment. The promise of that gets them moving, and soon Bucky is shutting the door behind them. They have to break momentum to switch on the lights and drink more water, but soon enough Steve takes his bag into the bathroom where he does his eyes and lips again and arranges Angelique’s long dark curls over his short blonde hair. He adjusts the wig carefully, and then blows himself a kiss in the mirror before pulling on his lacy white panties and the small, matching bra with its light padding. Steve gets everything settled and smiles, sliding into his white kitten heels and clicking off to the bedroom.

Bucky grins from ear to ear when Steve comes in. He’s sprawled on top of the covers as naked as the day he was born, and watches Steve mince closer. “Goddamn, baby, you look amazing,” he says softly, and pulls Steve into his arms. Steve coos and cuddles close, covering Bucky in kisses as he reaches around to unhook Steve’s bra. He’s careful with the French lace, gently tossing it to rest on the chair by Steve’s desk. That done, he rolls them over so Steve is on his back and Bucky can nuzzle his chest, licking and sucking and murmuring about what pretty little tits Steve has. Bucky is honestly the more sensitive of the two of them, but Steve certainly isn’t complaining as Bucky latches onto one pink little nipple and sucks. Steve tips his head back and moans softly, holding onto Bucky’s hair and wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist. He’s so warm and solid and good on top of Steve, holding up his own weight so carefully. Steve whimpers and writhes, wig still secure because this is far from Steve’s first rodeo. Bucky ruts slowly against Steve, their tips touching skin-to-skin where Steve’s protrudes over his waistband, and Steve whines, dragging Bucky up to kiss him again.

"Fuck me," Steve breathes, far more himself than Angelique, and he's gratified at the way it makes Bucky shake.

“Yes,” He gasps, kissing Steve again before he breaks away to get the lube, purring as Steve slides his hands all over him. It just highlights how tiny Steve’s hands are, and he digs his nails in a little like he needs to prove something and then feels like he has when Bucky whimpers before finally turning back with the lube uncapped.

They always take it slow. Steve has various aches and pains and tight muscles, so when they want it fast Steve takes Bucky, or they stick to hands and mouths. But right now there’s plenty of time, and Steve whimpers and coos, letting his sounds be as high and soft as they want, melting under Bucky. One broad fingertip finally eases in, so slick and so gentle, and Steve cries out softly, tossing his head back, wig secure with myriad pins and years of experience. Bucky covers his exposed throat in kisses, and Steve moans and sinks down, opening up for him. The second and third finger never take as long as the first, Steve easing up and letting Bucky into his body, gasping and yelping softly at the stretch.

“All right?” Bucky murmurs, and Steve nods, another moan building in his throat and then erupting when Bucky gently rotates his hand. “Ready?”

“Yes!” Steve breathes, and Bucky grins, kissing him and smearing what’s left of his pink lipstick.

"God, I love you,” Bucky says, and lines his slicked cock up against Steve, just barely pushing, letting Steve open up and want more rather than making him take it. Steve whimpers and keens, slowly but surely sinking down onto Bucky until they’re completely joined, Bucky’s hips grinding up against his. Bucky growls and holds Steve close, murmuring into his ear about what a sweet pussy he has and how good it feels, how perfectly it holds and caresses Bucky’s cock. Steve is past words, unable to tell Bucky how amazing he feels, hot and thick and filling Steve up, surrounding him, pressing him down into the mattress. Steve just clings and moves with Bucky, moaning over and over and finally sobbing and crying out as Bucky grips his cock and squeezes gently, stroking Steve in time with his thrusts until Steve wails and comes, dragging Bucky over the edge with him.

They lie quietly for a long time after, but finally Bucky sits up and gathers Steve into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom to unpin the wig and wipe off the last of Angelique’s face to reveal the beautiful boy underneath.


End file.
